


ACT II [bahasa]

by fivemateseven



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivemateseven/pseuds/fivemateseven
Summary: actor Lee Hangyul x stuntman Cho Seungyounㅡ tentang Hangyul yang merasa dirinya tak seberharga itu untuk Seungyoun yang sebegitunya rela terluka, hanya demi bersamanya.since I don't use tags and warnings from archive, so here you go. please read with cautions!⚠ trust issuetags: versatile, explicit sex scene, profanities, implicit description of fight scene, harsh words.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul





	ACT II [bahasa]

Semua hal yang menyangkut diri Seungyoun, Hangyul akan selalu menjadi yang pertama untuk mengerti dan memahaminya. Pun sebaliknya, tidak ada yang lebih memahami dan mengerti Hangyul selain Seungyoun. Keduanya telah menjalin kasih hampir satu dekade, yang akan genap pada tanggal 22 bulan ini.

Namun untuk mengerti dan memahami bukan berarti tanpa proses menerima, kan?

—

“ready? action!”

Dalam script yang Seungyoun baca tadi, ia harus berkelahi satu lawan satu dengan lawan mainnya yang diharuskan membawa sebongkah kayu cukup tebal, sedangkan dirinya hanya bermodal tangan kosong. Seungyoun memang terkenal jago berkelahi dan menguasai banyak teknik beladiri, juga cerdas dalam menggunakan berbagai trik agar dirinya tidak cedera atau terluka ketika acting, termasuk ketika dirinya hanya bermodal tangan kosong, seperti saat ini.

Mulanya semua berjalan sesuai yang sutradara inginkan, yakni Seungyoun yang memimpin perkelahian tersebut, dan adegan berikutnya adalah Seungyoun yang harus berpura-pura mengalah sementara waktu, sebelum akhirnya nanti Seungyoun juga yang akan menang telak.

Namun takdir berkata lain, ketika entah disengaja atau tidak, lawan mainnya itu memukul tulang kering kaki kanan Seungyoun sangat keras sehingga dirinya seketika ambruk..

“cut! lo bisa jadi stuntman ga sih bangsat! kok lo pukul temen lo sendiri! lo mau ganti rugi emangnya kalau temen lo cedera hah!“

Sang sutradara terlihat naik pitam atas ulah lawan main Seungyoun, dan memerintah medis untuk segera bertindak.

“gimana? parah ga?”

“ga terlalu sih, masih bisa lanjut, tapi paling istirahat total minimal 6 jam, Bos.. gimana?”, ucap salah satu tim medis setelah menyemprotkan chlor etil pada sekitar area tulang kering kaki kanan Seungyoun.

“bangsat! waktu nih waktu! argh!!!! yaudah gini.. Hangyul main dulu scene selanjutnya deh.. gimana Gyul, oke ga?”

Seungyoun yang masih sedang diobati ditempat pun melayangkan pandangannya pada Hangyul yang jelas ia pahami bahwa kekasihnya itu saat ini sedang menahan rasa amarah juga keinginan untuk segera melarikan dirinya ke rumah sakit terbaik di kota ini.

Sepasang netra itu bertemu dan Hangyul menerima arti dari tatapan kekasihnya itu bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan Hangyul tidak usah terlalu khawatir, juga harus terus dapat bersikap profesional sekarang.

“Gyul? oke ga? sorry nih sebelumnya gue ganggu jadwal istirahat lo”

“gapapa bang. kasih gue waktu sepuluh menit buat siap-siap ya? dan itu tolong pindahin ke ruang tunggu gue aja”

“hah? serius lo? gapapa emang?”

“ya emang di tempat ini ada lagi ruangan nyaman selain ruang tunggu gue bang?”

“g-ga ada sih.. tapi tadinya mau dibawa ke mobil ambulance aja sih”

“ya.. terserah lo sih bang, gue udah nawarin ya.. jangan disiain kalau saran gue. gue ganti baju dulu bang”

—

“p-permisi kak Hangyul.. kami boleh masuk?”, ujar salah satu tim medis yang terlihat sedang membopong Seungyoun dengan temannya satu lagi.

“oh ya masuk aja. gue bentar lagi beres kok.. oh iya Yen, gue lupa deh rolex gue dimana.. lo bisa tolong cariin ga di lokasi tadi?”

“anjir yang bener aja Gyul kok benda seharga diri gue bisa-bisanya lo lupa naro?! ya bentar gue cari dulu!”, tanpa berpikir panjang Yena, si manajer sekaligus asisten pribadi Hangyul, lari menuju lokasi syuting di gedung sebelah.

Disusul oleh salah satu tim medis yang dengan tergesa keluar ruangan, hendak mengambil perlengkapan medis lainnya untuk pengobatan Seungyoun.

“uhm.. anu kakak medis?”

“y-ya kak Hangyul? ada yang bisa dibantu?”, tim medis itu menjawab ucapan Hangyul si aktor tampan dengan agak terbata, gugup.

Siapa yang tidak gugup jika dihadapanmu ada seorang aktor tampan, bertalenta, disukai banyak orang karena sifat dan sikapnya bagaikan bunda teresa, yang paling penting masih single, menurut rumor sih begitu.

“uhm.. bisa tolong mintain air putih ke pantry umum di ujung lorong kak? kalau saya yang minta, nanti pekerjanya akan dimarahi produser”

“o-oh b-boleh kak Hangyul! sebentar ya.. kak Seungyoun, maaf saya tinggal sebentar yaa.. semoga teman saya lekas kembali.. permisi..”

Akhirnya Hangyul punya waktu berdua dengan kasihnya, maka tanpa buang waktu Hangyul segera menghampiri Seungyoun yang setengah berbaring diatas kasur, yang biasa menjadi alas tidur Hangyul ketika menunggu scene selanjutnya.

Dikecupnya kening Seungyoun lamat-lamat sambil berdoa dalam hati untuk segera diberi kesembuhan bagi kekasihnya pada Tuhan. Sementara yang diberi afeksi pasrah menerima perlakuan kekasihnya, dan seketika ada rasa nyaman dan aman pada dirinya, seperti tersembuhkan, sebegitu cepat.

Laun Hangyul melepas kecupannya dengan mata yang masih menutup, seolah jika netranya terbuka, akal sehatnya akan kembali hilang detik itu juga dan kemudian menghampiri lawan main kekasihnya itu lalu menghajar habis-habisan hingga orang itu mendapat balasan setimpal dengan apa yang dialami Seungyoun-nya selama proses syuting ini.

“maafin aku sayang.. maafin aku..”, meski telah berusaha untuk menahan seluruh emosinya, nyatanya getar suara Hangyul yang jelas menunjukkan amarah juga kesedihan teramat besar, tidak dapat tertutupi.

Dada Seungyoun dibuat nyeri ketika mendengarnya.

“udah berapa kali aku bilang.. ini semua bukan salah kamu sayang..”

“kita bisa berhenti sayang.. aku ga mau kamu kayak gini terus..”, ujar Hangyul dengan suara selembut mungkin, sambil dikecupinya jemari Seungyoun yang jauh dari kata mulus, karena disana terdapat banyak sekali bekas luka kering dan beberapa plester yang masih membalut lukanya, hasil syuting tiga hari lalu.

“dan buang semua mimpi kamu? mimpi aku? mimpi kita?”

Sepasang netra itu kembali bertemu, mengguratkan rasa sakit dan juga kecewa yang sepertinya sudah menjadi bagian dari salah satu dinamika dalam hubungan yang sudah terjalin hampir satu dekade.

“sayang..”, panggilan dari kekasihnya itu terdengar lebih lembut dari kalimat sebelumnya yang berhasil sedikit banyak merobek hati Hangyul.

“kita udah sering bicarain ini kan? kamu percaya kan sama aku? kamu percaya kan kalau aku tuh ga lemah? aku udah ngalamin yang lebih parah dari ini dan aku masih hidup. kita masih bersama.”

Belum sempat Hangyul menjawab semua perkataan Seungyoun, terdengar oleh keduanya langkah kaki menuju ruangan..

“kita masih perlu bicara yaa nanti di rumah”, pungkas Hangyul final sebelum akhirnya keduanya menetralkan air muka dan Hangyul kembali berdiri menghadap cermin, kembali bersiap-siap.

“Gyul! nih rolex lo ada di tempat duduk lo di lokasi! untung kaga ada yang ambil anjir baru kali ini lo ceroboh gini gila gue kaget! tapi udah kelar kan persiapannya? bang sutradara udah nungguin tuh”

—

Proses pembuatan film masih sekitar dua minggu lagi hingga akhirnya selesai, tapi sang sutradara memberi waktu istirahat dua hari bagi aktor dan stuntman, sebelum kemudian akan kembali syuting di lokasi berbeda.

Ketika libur Seungyoun dan Hangyul sudah pasti menghabiskan waktu berdua hanya dirumah saja, mematikan ponsel mereka, terutama Hangyul, supaya tidak ada yang menginterupsi quality time sepasang kekasih itu.

Namun seperti biasanya, ketika libur justru tak jarang keduanya beradu argumen mengenai hal yang itu-itu saja, karena sampai saat ini keduanya masih kesulitan untuk berusaha untuk menerima.

“masih sakit kakinya?”, tanya Hangyul pada kasihnya yang kini sedang memeluknya erat sekali dibawah selimut warna abu, kesukaan keduanya.

“kadang masih.. kalau kebentur”

“tuh kaaan.. youn.. udahan aja yuk?”

Pelukan itu perlahan melonggar seiring dengan Seungyoun yang berusaha memandang wajah Hangyul, yang kini terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimatanya, namun juga Seungyoun tau kalau kekasihnya itu serius dengan perkataannya.

“harus berapa kali sih aku bilang.. ini mimpi aku Gyul. mimpi kamu. juga mimpi kita kan?”

“tapi aku ga tega liat kamu tiap habis syuting ada aja lukanya.”

“itu kan emang konsekuensi jadi stuntman sayang..”

“ga mau. aku ga mau kamu penuh luka dan cacat kayak gini”

“aku ga cacat?”

“m-maksud aku cedera”

Sepertinya diksi Hangyul kali ini terdengar sangat salah, tidak hanya pada rungu Seungyoun, namun juga pada hatinya.

“maksud kamu, kamu ga bisa lagi nerima cacat di tubuh aku? iya?”

Hangyul hendak membalas, namun tidak sedikit pun diberi jeda oleh Seungyoun, yang kini entah bagaimana sudah terduduk, sedang Hangyul masih terbaring.

“maksud kamu, kamu ga bisa nerima bibir aku yang sering robek dan kamu ga bisa cium aku dengan leluasa? gitu? atau kamu jijik karena gigi aku ada yang hilang? atau kamu ga suka karena aku hampir impoten? hah?!”

Suara Seungyoun semakin meninggi di tiap akhir kalimatnya itu sukses membuat karamel Hangyul tergenang oleh air mata.

“s-sayang....”, ucap Hangyul dengan nada bergetar seraya ikut terduduk dan mencoba meraih wajah Seungyoun dengan jemarinya perlahan.

“dont touch me, if you wont!”

“kenapa kamu mikirnya gitu sih? aku ga pernah kepikiran sejauh itu.. aku ga pernah jijik sama kamu.”

“then, prove me wrong”

Detik itu juga Seungyoun meraup ranum Hangyul dengan lembut meski sebelumnya mereka tengah bertengkar, karena bagaimana pun, bagi Seungyoun, kekasihnya itu adalah harta paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Diciumnya bibir tipis itu lamat-lamat dengan tanpa melibatkan pergulatan lidah, namun cukup bagi Hangyul untuk melenguh, membuat Seungyoun tidak ingin berhenti.

Dengan masih menyatukan bibir keduanya, tangan Seungyoun meraba bagian dada Hangyul yang ternyata putingnya telah menegang sempurna, padahal baru dirangsang hanya dengan ciuman. Tanpa pikir panjang, dimainkannya aerola milik Hangyul secara bergantian, diremasnya dada Hangyul yang berotot itu dengan sensual, yang tentu saja menghasilkan banyak lenguhan tertahan dari yang lebih muda.

Hangyul sadar dirinya tidak berhak untuk meminta lebih apalagi mengambil alih dominasi saat ini, meski mereka terbiasa dengan hal itu, namun kali ini berbeda.. Hangyul hanya bisa pasrah pada Seungyoun dan dominasinya, serta seluruh emosi yang ingin kekasihnya salurkan padanya. Hangyul menerima itu, tanpa tapi.

Lenguhan tertahan semakin terdengar oleh rungu yang lebih tua, ketika dirinya semakin basah mengecap manis yang lebih muda, serta jemarinya yang semakin lihai memilin dua noktah itu, yang dengan otomatis memberi tegang pada bagian selatannya. Maka dilepasnya ciuman panas itu, terganti dengan deru nafas memburu..

“gyul, boleh?”

“iya kak, please do me. show me. i'll prove you wrong”

Maka dengan satu gerakan mantap, Seungyoun merengkuh Hangyul, memposisikan kekasihnya untuk terlentang.. memberikan kecupan dari mulai puncak kepalanya, menuju kening, menuju mata yang tertutup, menuju hidung dan...

“k-kak.. kondom kita habis..”

“jadi gimana? boleh ga pakai?”

“boleh.. i trust you.”

“so do i.”

lalu dua ranum itu kembali berpagutan, lagi, dengan tanpa melibatkan lidah.

Hangyul masih bisa melenguh dan mendesah kala Seungyoun memperlakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati dan manis sekali, seperti ketika jemari kekasihnya itu sibuk mengusap inti tubuhnya secara sensual dari luar fabriknya, atau seperti ketika pada akhirnya celana Hangyul terlepas dan Seungyoun dengan perlahan memasukan jari tengahnya yang telah berbalur banyak pelumas kedalam analnya..

namun air mata Hangyul menetes seketika dirasa ternyata gigi geraham Seungyoun sebelah kiri kini hanya tinggal gusi, menambah daftar absennya deretan sempurna gigi kekasihnya.

Hangyul tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. Bukan, tentu saja bukan karena dirinya merasa jijik akan hal itu.. tapi bagaimana bisa manusia se-sempurna Seungyoun mau mengorbankan keindahan tubuhnya hanya demi untuk selalu bersama dirinya, yang bahkan dirinya selalu merasa tidak seberharga itu untuk diperlakukan seperti ini.

Seungyoun tau, Hangyulnya menangis.

Seungyoun tau, tangis itu bukan karena dari apa yang dirinya katakan sebelumnya, hanya saja Seungyoun ingin menunjukkan.

Tangis Hangyul menjadi tak terbendung ketika pada hujaman telak, penis Seungyoun pada titik manis dalam analnya, yang menghasilkan refleks tangannya untuk meremat punggung Seungyoun yang benar-benar semakin jauh dari kata mulus. Dapat Hangyul rasakan ada bekas jaitan luka sayat memanjang yang sepenuhnya belum mengering disana.

Hangyul tidak bisa.

Hangyul tidak bisa terus bersikap seolah mengerti dan memahami, padahal hatinya berkata lain.

“see? kamu nangis.. kamu kasian ya sama aku?”, Seungyoun berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya seketika.

Hangyul hanya bisa balas menggeleng lemah karena demi Tuhan, Hangyul tidak bisa.

“you prove me right.”, tegas Seungyoun sambil melepaskan tautan keduanya.. mencoba bergerak turun dari ranjang, membelakangi Hangyul.

“why it sounds like the blame is on me?”

“cause after all this time i gave you the best part of me, but now, as i gave you the worst part of me, you are crying, you cant accepted it, right?”

“why the hell you think that way? did you ever think that i wont see you get hurt like this just ONLY to be with me who actually not that precious?”

Seungyoun seketika berbalik..

“you ARE that precious to me Lee Hangyul”

“then why you tried me?”

Seungyoun terpaku.

Seungyoun baru menyadari bahwa sikapnya itu bukanlah cara untuk meyakinkan Hangyul dan dirinya, untuk menerima.

“n-no baby... i wont lose you, please..”

Tangis Hangyul semakin pecah ketika dilihatnya Seungyoun meneteskan air matanya, sembari mencoba kembali merengkuhnya perlahan.

Keduanya menangis tersedu untuk beberapa saat, menumpahkan seluruh emosi yang selama ini terpendam dalam diri masing-masing.

“you wont lose me.. cause i wont lose you, kak..”

“im sorry baby.. i really am. im sorry for being dumbass”

“aku cuma ngerasa pengorbanan kakak terlalu besar untuk mimpi kita.. aku ga bisa.. aku ga bisa liat orang yang paling berharga bagiku terluka dan berkorban terlalu banyak.. aku ga bisa..”

Tangis Hangyul semakin menggema, air matanya deras membasahi pundak Seungyoun yang tidak terbalut sehelai benang pun.

“so please.. kak.. i beg you.. biarin aku akhiri karirku.. karir kita.. apa gunanya aku jadi aktor terkenal kalau kakak kayak gini.. aku ga bisa. please..”

“tapi sayang.. jadi stuntman kan mimpi kakak.. kakak ga melakukan ini sepenuhnya karena kamu.. ada andil keinginan kakak juga untuk bisa berkarir seperti ini..”

“but still.. please aku ga bisa kak.. lets end this, lets build another dream, dimana kita berdua punya porsi pengorbanan yang sama.. please..”

“sayang.. kamu tau ga sih rasanya salah satu mimpi terbesar kakak akhirnya bisa terwujud, dengan hasil kerja keras kakak sendiri? rasanya luar biasa, akhirnya bisa jadi stuntman pacar kakak sendiri, kakak ga mungkin mengakhiri ini semua sekarang sayang..”

“promise me this film would be the last for us, please?”

Dengan masih berurai air mata, Hangyul menatap Seungyoun serius dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, for a pinky promise.

“apa itu akan buat kamu bahagia?”

“of course. aku udah lebih dari bahagia untuk bisa jadi bagian hidup kakak. aku rasa seolah mimpi aku itu sebetulnya kakak..”

Seungyoun menautkan kelingkingnya pada milik Hangyul, lalu menautkan bibir keduanya dalam ciuman hangat, sebagai bentuk afirmasi atas rasa sayang yang teramat dalam bagi yang terkasih. Hingga tanpa sadar kini dirinya telah terbaring dibawah kungkungan yang lebih muda. Dominasinya terambil alih, dan itu bukan masalah. Justru Seungyoun bersyukur karena Hangyulnya benar-benar mencintainya, terasa dari bagaimana lembutnya perlakukan Hangyul saat ini padanya.

“shall we?”, ucap Hangyul ketika penisnya yang telah berlumur pelumas siap untuk masuk ke dalam anal Seungyoun.

“yeah.. lets finish what we started in both ways”

“like always?”

“like always”

.

.

.

**TAMAT.**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> i will be happy if you all can give me kudos for my works ❤


End file.
